Pendragon Relations
by XxAutumnLacexX
Summary: The relationships of Courtney&Mark, and Loor&Bobby. New couple. Aja and Spader. Catch up with the cutest couples in the Pendragon series as they confess their love for each other. Enjoy. An amazing secret about Saint Dane. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1: Loor and Pendragon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pendragon**

**Chapter 1:**

**Bobby Pendragon & Loor**

**Second****Earth**

Bobby Pendragon fell to the ground as his opponent, Loor, hit him in the stomach with her staff. "Not so quick, are you Pendragon?" She asked. Bobby shook his head. "Not really. Could you help me up?" He asked. Loor got a grin across her face as she reached her hand out to him. "Don't think, you are giving up so soon." She said once he was firmly standing.

Bobby sighed. "We will continue training tomorrow." Loor walked off without even a simple good-bye.

Bobby watched Loor walk out of the gym. You see, even though Bobby didn't want to admit it, he had the hots for Loor. Loor was a young and powerful woman from a far-off territory called, Zadaa.

Since the death of Osa, Loor's mother, Loor and Bobby have been partners in their journey of saving Halla. Beside the point, Bobby likes Loor but he has a girlfriend named, Courtney Chetwynde. Courtney is secretly in love with Bobby's bestfriend, Mark Dimond. Loor makes it seem like she loves the other Traveler, Vo Spader. Sounds like Hamlet, doesn't it?

Bobby threw his staff down and walked back to his house. "There goes another day, wasted." He said to himself and picked up his phone. "Hey, Mark? Yeah, man. I need to talk to you." He said. 15 minutes later there was a soft knock on the front door. Bobby went to answer it, hoping it was his best friend. It wasn't.

"L-Loor? Wh-what are you d-doing here?" Bobby stammered, looking at the worrior standing in the doorway. Loor looked uncomfortable. "Umm, Pendragon? Have you seen Vo?" She asked with a nervous smile. Bobby noticed he should just play it cool because Loor looked like a nervous wreck.

"S-sorry, Loor. H-haven't seen him." Bobby said. Which was a complete lie, Spader was outside swimming in the pool. Loor smiled, not nervous anymore. "That's okay. I need to talk to you. May I come in?" She asked. Bobby nodded and let her in.

"What do you need to talk about?" Bobby asked sitting down at the table in front of Loor. "It's about Chetwynde." She said finally. "What about her?" Bobby asked. "Do you love her?" Loor asked quietly. Uh-oh! Bobby wasn't expecting that. "What do you mean?" He asked trying not to seem alarmed. Loor sensed it. "You don't?" She asked hopefully. Bobby shook his head. "No. You are the one I l..." He trailed off when she put a finger against his lips. She leaned across the table and softly touched his lips with hers.

Whoa! That took Bobby by surprise. Loor sat back down in her chair with her sheeks a dark shade of pink. Bobby just stared at her in awe. "Not so quick, are you, Pendragon?" joked Loor. Bobby shook his head. "N-no." He stuttered. Loor smiled and met his gaze. They stared deeply into each other's eyes. Then, the back door opened and the long black haired Traveler, Vo Spader, came in.

Spader stopped dead in his tracks. He lookedat Loor, who was staring at Bobby, and he looked at Bobby, who was staring at Loor. "I'll just leave you mates alone. Hobey-ho." He walked out of the kitchen.

Loor smiled at Bobby, Bobby smiled back. "Tell me Pendragon, were you about to say you love me?" Loor asked, trying to act like her warrior side. Bobby blushed. "Maybe." He whispered. Loor folded her arms and laid them on the table. Bobby tapped his fingers on the table. "okay. Yes, I was going to say that. Were you?" He said. Loor smiled. "Possibly." She replied. Bobby reached his hand across the table and grabbed her's.

Loor wasn't expecting that. She grabbed his arm and threw him to the floor. "What was that for?" He asked, climbing to his feet. Loor smiled. "You wait, someday, I'll win you. You will be mine." He said. He resumed his place at the table. Loor smiled. "Too, late." She whispered. Bobby's eyes grew wide. "What?" He asked blankly. "You heard me Pendragon. I love you, Bobby. You already won me, I am your's." Loor said. Bobby smiled.

This time he slowly reached across the table, to give her a heads up. Bobby paused just before her hand to see if she would stop him. She didn't. He grabbed her hand and they just sat there. Loor looked down at their joined hands. "Thank you." She said softly and quietly. Bobby was surprised. He wasn't used to hearing her soft side, he like it. "You are welcome." He whispered back. There was a loud knock on the front door but Loor and Bobby didn't move.

"I'll get it, mates. Continue with what you are doing." Spader said walking to the front door. "Hobey-ho, Mark! What can I do for you?" Spader asked. "Hello Spader. Is Bobby here?" Mark asked, standing in the doorway. Spader looked inside at Loor and Bobby, who were still holding hands. "Yeah. But he is busy." He said. "I need to talk to him." Spader sighed and let Mark in.

"Wow." Mark breathed when he saw Bobby and Loor. "They were kissing over the small round table. "I guess you do need to talk to me." Mark said and Bobby pulled away from Loor. Bobby looked at Mark and they shared a moment of comprehension. Mark knew what Bobby was thinking.

"I can't believe you dumped the Courtney Chetwynde. The girl who is perfect at everything she does and has the most beautiful grey eyes." Mark said, sitting down on his bed. Bobby smiled. "What are you smiling at?" Mark asked. Bobby shook his head. "I think you got the hots for little miss Courtney Chetwynde." He said. Mark blushed. "I can't tell you that." He said. Bobby smiled. "Dude, it is obvious you like her. Go for her. She likes you back." Mark shook his head. "How do you know that?" Bobby laughed. "That's easy. I am a Traveler. We know all." He said. "Here. I'll call her for you. I can't stay long because I have to meet up with Loor." Bobby picked up the phone and dialed Courtney's phone number.

If I get good reviews I will write the next chapter. R&R!!!


	2. Chapter 2: CC & The Best Friend

**Chapter 2: C.C. & The Best Friend**

"Hello?" asked Courtney's voice in the phone. "Hey, C.C." Bobby said. "Oh, it's you Bobby." She sounded disappointed. "But the Caller ID said it was Mark. Are you at his house?" She asked. "Yep. He wants you to come over but he is too chicken to ask you himself." Bobby said. Courtney laughed. "Okay." She said happily and hung up the phone. Bobby smiled at Mark. "There you go. Now, I am leaving. Loor is waiting for me." Bobby said and left Mark's house.

Bobby walked down the road to the park, where Loor was waiting for him. He was surprised to see Loor in blue jeans and a lavender tanktop. "Wow, you look... Wow. Amazing." Bobby said speechless, walking up to the amazing warrior-girl. Loor blushed and looked at her feet. "Thank you, Bobby." She said quietly. Bobby wasn't used to her calling him by his first name but, he liked it. "Here I am without a shirt on, ready to train and you dressed like a... princess." He said. Loor looked at him and smiled. "It's okay. You look great." She said.

"I wanted to talk about... us, instead of training. Is that okay?" Loor asked. Bobby was shocked. "_You _are asking _me_, if it is okay?" He asked. Loor nodded, as if that was a stupid question. "Yeah! It's great with me." Bobby said. Loor smiled. "Cool." She grabbed his hand. He jumped slightly but didn't pull away. They started walking down the sidewalk.

"You know, I have been hoping for us to talk like this since you saved me from drowning in that river on Denduron. Then, I learned of your love with Chetwynde. So, I guess I was jealous." loor said. Bobby smiled. "Loor, same with me. _I _have been jealous of _you_. I thought you loved Spader." Bobby said. Loor slowed down her walking and put her head on Bobby's shoulder. "I was trying to make you jealous. I guess it worked." She laughed weakly. Bobby nodded.

They stopped walking and faced each other. Bobby was two inches taller than Loor. She looed at up at him and placed her hand on the side of his face. "I love you Bobby. Even If you don't want to admit it, I do." She cried. Bobby raised his hand and covered her's. "I love you, Loor. I do want to admit it. I will always love you." He pulled her hand down. "Always." He repeated.

Loor placed her head on his bare chest and closed her eyes. "Bobby?" She asked. "Yeah?" He replied. "Could you hold me?" Loor asked. Bobby smiled. "Of course." He wrapped his arms around her. "Do you like it better if I call you Pendragon or Bobby?" Loor asked. "Bobby. Definitly Bobby." Bobby answered. Loor laughed. "Okay. Bobby it is." She said. "Do you want to watch the stars with me? I can take you to Cloral." Bobby asked. Loor smiled. "I'd love to. Only if you carry me." She said. "Okay." Bobby picked her up and walked down the road.

**Cloral**

"Why did you bring me here?" Courtney Chetwynde asked as Mark Dimond pulled her by the hand into a speeder. "I need to talk to you and I thought it would be nice to bring you to Cloral. Look at the beautiful stars." Mark said and pointed to the sky. Courtney looked up. "They are beautiful." She whispered. Mark looked at her. "Yeah. Just like your eyes." He said. Courtney gave him her best win-win smile. "What do you want to talk about?" SHe asked and sat down against the wall of the speeder. Mark sat next to her.

"C.C., what do you think of me?" Mark asked. Courtney leaned back and she could hear the water hitting the side of the speeder. "You are funny, smart, logical, and my best friend." The last one took Mark by surprise. "I thought Bobby was your best friend." He asked. Courtney shook her head. "Not really. You have been there for me all the way through. You are the sweetest little acolyte ever. You are a very good friend to me, Mark." She said. Wow. Courtney wasn't joking. She stared up at the sky. "Thank you Courtney.: Mark said. "No problem." was Courtney's reply.

Mark watched Courtney as she stared up at the stars. He decided to look at the sky before she noticed. Mark felt a hand on his arm and a head on his shoulder and jumped. He looked down to see Courtney was leaning against him with her eyes closed. "W-what are y-you d-doing?" Mark asked. Courtney smiled. "I am cold, you are warm. Put one-and-one together." She said. Mark smiled. "Do you want to know the real reason I brought you here?" He asked. "I think I know." Courtney said in answer. Mark smiled.

"So, then if you are so smart, why did I bring you here?" Mark asked. Courtney smiled. "To tell me you love me and to hear me say the same about you." She answered. Mark smiled again. "Wow. You really are smart. You hit it right on the nail." He said. Courtney nodded and moved closer to him. He grabbed her hand and she opened her eyes. "Sorry." Mark whispered. "It's okay. It is worth it." Courtney said. Mark smiled and closed his eyes.

Courtney lifted her head off Mark's shoulder but he didn't open his eyes. He felt a gentle touch on his lips and opened his eyes. He saw that Courtney Chetwynde was kissing him! The kiss was surely mutual.

I'll write more in the meantime. R&R!!!!!!!!! Please. Don't blame me if it isn't that good. I kind of typed it in a hurry. .


	3. Chapter 3: Love Efforts

**Chapter 3: Love Efforts**

"It is a quig!" Bobby yelled hiding behind Loor. "Calm down, Bobby. I'll kill it." Loor laughed. She reached in front of her and snapped the snake's neck. "Sorry Loor." Bobby said quietly while stepping beside her. Loor smiled. "It's okay Bobby. I know how you feel about snakes. Don't worry about it, I'll keep you safe." She said quietly. Bobby smiled and Loor grabbed his hand. "Come. I want to show you my place of thoughts." She said. They made their way to the surface

Spader ran down the stairs. He heard a knock on the door and opened it. "Aja! This is... a surprise!" Spader said, jerking his head to get the hair out of his face, he smiled at the girl standing in the doorway. "Hey, Vo." She said flirtingly and stepped into the house. Spader smiled. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on Veelox?" He asked. Aja smiled. "I wanted to give you something." She said quietly. "Give me what?" Spader asked suspiciously. Aja was against the wall, Spader had his forearm against the wall above her head and they were two inches apart. "This," She stood on her toes and grew closer to him...

Courtney looked around when she awoke. Mark was sitting at the end of the speeder. "Mark?" Courtney asked. Mark turned around and crawled over to her. "Yeah?" He replied. Courtney's stunning grey eyes were watery. Mark put his hand on the side of her face and smiled weakly. "It's okay. I understand." Courtney nodded. Mark hugged her. "Thank you." Courtney said her voice muffled by Mark's shirt.

"Loor, where are you taking me?" Bobby asked. Loor looked over her shoulder at him. "Up to the hill." She pointed with her hand that wasn't holding Bobby's.

Loor dragged Bobby up to the hill and collapsed in the grass. Bobby looked down at her. "Come on, Bobby. It's comfortable. Plus, it will make me happy knowing I have you to accompany me while watching the clouds." Loor said slyly. Bobby smiled and laid down next to her. Loor looked at the sky. Bobby didn't, he looked at Loor instead. "Bobby? Do me a favor, stop staring at me and tell me what is on your mind." Loor said and looked at him.

Bobby blushed. "Okay." He said. Loor smiled and turned on her side to face him. "I love you, Bobby." She said. Bobby smiled. He turned on his side too. "And I love you, Loor." Loor blushed and they sat up. Loor hugged him. "I will protect you. Even after Saint Dane is gone." Bobby whispered. Loor smiled. "Same to you Bobby."

"Courtney? I think I should tell you how I feel." Mark said, helping Courtney out of the speeder and onto the dock of Grallion. She looked in his eyes. "Okay." She said. They walked over to the edge of the dock and sat down with their feet in the water.

"Courtney? I-I..." Mark started. "I love you Mark." Courtney finished. Mark put his arm around her shoulders. "Exactly." He said. They looked out at the sparkling water. "Good night Courtney." Mark said when Courtney closed her eyes. She put her head on his shoulder and smiled. "Good night Mark."

Aja and Spader were locked in a really hot kiss. They didn't even notice when Loor and Bobby returned. Aja pulled from Spader and leaned against the wall. "Wow." She whispered. Spader nodded in agreement. "That was... Hot." She said. Spader nodded, again. "Is that all you can do?" She asked. Spader shook his head. "I can do this," He used his index finger to lift her head up so he could kiss her again. "We really gotta stop doing that. I gotta go. Bye." Aja said and left the house, leaving Spader completely clueless.

"All right, mates, I think she just ditched me." Spader said to Bobby and Loor who were sitting at the table. Loor shook her head. "No. She is waiting for you to follow her, just outside the door." She said. Spader quickly left the house.

Another Chapter if good reviews. I love doing that. R&R!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4: Making It Better

**Chapter 4: Making It Better**

Bobby invited Mark and Courtney to join him and Loor for dinner that night. Courtney and Mark sat across the table from them. Loor was glaring at Courtney. Courtney wasn't paying any attention. Sha was flirting with Mark. Courtney finally noticed Loor and turned away from her. Mark and Bobby exchanged worried looks and made an excuse to go do something upstairs.

"Chetwynde." Loor said, trying to intimidate Courtney. Courtney was at her best under pressure. "Loor." She retorted. "I am so glad my Bobby dumped you." Loor said. Courtney smiled. "Me too. Mark was a better choice anyway." She said. Loor scoffed. She leaned forward and stared Courtney in the eyes. Courtney did the same. "You don't scare me Chetwynde." Loor said. "Neither do you." Courtney replied. "Don't hate me because I kept you from your little Bobby for too long." Loor shook her head. "Okay. I won't." They heard footsteps and looked at the stairs.

Mark and Bobby were standing there watching them. Mark walked over to Courtney and pulled her to her feet. "Courtney?" He asked. Courtney's angry eyes softened and she looked into his. "Yes?" She asked. "Would you like to go for a walk?" Mark asked. Courtney nodded and Mark grabbed her hand. He pulled her outside.

Bobby walked over and sat next to Loor with his hand on the back of her chair. "I have a surprise for you." He whispered in her ear while running his fingers through her hair. Loor smiled. "Come on. I'll show you." He stood up. Loor took his hand and stood up as well. "Don't worry. You will love it." Bobby said. He pulled her out of the door and walked down the road.

Spader was relieved to see Aja was waiting for him a little down the road. "It took you long enough. I was on my way to the flume." She said. Spader smiled. "The only way you are going to get into that flume is if I take you. But I am taking you to the park. Bobby and Mark want to make their girlfriends feel better so they set up something special at the park. They asked if we want to go." He said. Aja smiled weakly. "Well..." She started. "No. Hush up and come with me." He grabbed her hand and pulled her down the road as well in the cold night.

Mark stopped in front of a tree and smiled at Courtney. "Close your eyes." He whispered. She did. He pulled her farther and stopped.

Bobby stopped in front of a tree and smiled at Loor. "Close your eyes." He whispered. She did. He pulled her farther and stopped.

Spader stopped in front of a tree and smiled at Aja. "Close your eyes." He whispered. She did. He pulled her farther and stopped.

The three guys gave each other encouraging looks and let go of the gilrs' hands. (They had planned the whole thing.) Each girl opened their eyes and gasped. The whole park was illuminated by small white lights. There was a water fountain in the center of the circular area. The grass was wet with dew. Bobby grabbed Loors hand and pulled her next to the fountain. "Would you like to dance?" He asked. Loor smiled. "Yes." She whispered. Mark did the same with Courtney. Spader with Aja.

Mark turned on the stereo and slow music began to play. Mark rejoined Courtney and everyone danced. "Bobby." Loor said with her head on Bobby's chest. "Yeah?" He asked. "Nothing. I just wanted to sat your name." She said and closed her eyes. Bobby smiled and looked around. Aja was smiling at Spader. Courtney was twirling her finger in a patch of Mark's hair.

"Sorry to spoil your evening." Said and horrible and familiar voice. Bobby quickly looked behind him. Evil above all Evil was standing close by. His ice blue eyes burned into Bobby's. "What are you doing here?" Bobby asked pushing Loor behind him.

Saint Dane laughed. "Why I am always somewhere." He replied. Bobby glared at him. "Loor. Go with Courtney and Aja. Take them to Zadaa. I want you out of here." Bobby whispered. He felt Loor's hand on his shoulder. "Bobby, no. I want to stay with you." She cried. Bobby shook his head. "No. Now go." He ordered. Aja pulled her away from him and Courtney followed.

Spader, Mark, and Bobby all looked at Saint Dane. "I am afraid you will never see your loves again." Saint Dane said while pulling out a whistle. Bobby glared at it and all of a sudden new what he was going to do. "He is going to call the quigs." Bobby whispered to the others. "What are the quigs on this dimension, mate?" Spader asked. "Vicious dogs." Bobby answered. "What is a dog?" Bobby sighed at Spader's lack of knowledge. "Something bad." He whispered. Mark stepped back a little.

Saint Dane blew the whistle. They heard horrible barking and growling. Bobby looked around to see they were surrounded by horrible dogs. "Uh-oh." He said to himself. Mark nodded in agreemant. A dog jumped at Bobby. But it automatically stopped in mid air and was thrown to the ground by a dark figure. "Loor!" Bobby yelled. Loor smiled at him. "You didn't expect me to stay hidden, did you?" She asked. Bobby shrugged and joined her to stop the quigs.

Once the quigs were gone, so was Saint Dane. "Hobey! Where did he go now?" Spader yelled. Bobby looked around. No sign of the demon. He sighed and walked over to Loor. "Are you all right?" He asked hear. She nodded but didn't look it. She was bitten on the leg. "Hold still. I am taking you to the hospital." He picked her up without asking ad carried her off.

Cliff hanger huh? Well, wait and soon there will be another chapter, but only if you read and review!!!


	5. Chapter 5: Loor's Well Being

**Chapter 5: Loor's Well-being**

Loor opened her eyes. She was in a weird room. The walls were a mint green color and the woman in there had a weird uniform that looked like a napkin. She felt something move in her hand and looked down. Bobby was asleep with his head on her stomach and his hand in her's. She was laying on a bed and he was sitting in a chair next to her. "Bobby?" Loor askied.

Bobby opened his eyes. "Loor!" He sat up straight and hugged her gently. "What is going on?" She asked. "Well, while we were fighting the quigs you got bit. I brought you to the hospital to get it patched up. Do you feel any better?" Bobby said. Loor sat up slowly and rubbed the back of her head. "I am not really sure. " She said. She looked down to see her leg was wrapped in white gauze and bloody. "Yuck!" she said. Bobby nodded. "Yeah. I am really freaked out by blood but I stayed in here when they but the cast on." He said.

Loor smiled. "Thank you. How long do I have to stay here?" She asked. Bobby looked around. "How ever long you want." He said. Loor smiled. "I want to leave now." She said. Bobby smiled. "Okay. But I am going to carry you. There is no way I am letting you walk on that leg." He said. Loor sighed. "If you want to." She said. Bobby nodded and stood up. He slid a arm carefully under her knees and the other on her back.

"Hold on." Bobby said. Loor nodded. "Okay." She said quietly. Bobby picked her up and she yelled in pain. "What wrong?" He asked getting ready to sit her down. "It is nothing. Don't put me down." She said. Bobby nodded. "Come on. I am taking you to my house. You need rest." He said caringly. Loor nodded. He carried her out of the hospital and down the road to his house.

"Are you guys okay?" Spader asked when Bobby walked in. Bobby ignored him on the couch and walked up the stairs. "Here. Now, get some rest. I will bring breakfast in the morning." He said while laying Loor on a bed in the guest room. Loor nodded. Bobby turned to leave the room. "Bobby, wait." Loor said. Bobby turned back around to see Loor crying.

Bobby walked over and sat next to Loor on the bed. "What is it?" He asked. "Don't leave me." She whispered and hugged him. "Okay, okay. I won't. I promise." He said while hugging her back. Loor burst out crying into his shoulder. "Man, Loor. I didn't think you would ever get this emotional. What is going on?" Bobby asked. Loor squeezed his arm.

"I am scared." She whispered. Bobby nodded. "I know. I am too. What do you want me to do?" He asked. Loor looked up at him. "I want you to be there with me. Every step of the way. Promise?" She asked. Bobby nodded and put his hand on the back of her head. "Of course. Come on. Get some rest. Good night." He kissed her forehead and stood up. Loor watched him leave room.

"Loor. I have breakfast for you." Bobby said thhrough the door. Loor sat up. "Come in." She said quietly while covering up her leg with the blanket. The door slowly opened and Bobby walked in with a plate in his hand. He sat it down on the table next to the bed and sat next to Loor. "Hey. You feeling okay?" He asked. Loor nodded and put her hands in her lap.

"Yeah. I am fine. Do you want to do something today?" She asked. Bobby nodded and grabbed her hand. "What would you like to do?" He asked. "I want to go to the park again." Loor said. Bobby nodded. "That would be okay. Eat up and I will come and get you after I eat, okay?" Loor nodded. Bobby stood up and left the room again.

Loor sighed and pulled the blanket back. Her leg was bleeding real bad. Now, I am not a rocket scientist, but, I think she is hiding that from Bobby. Loor slid off the bed and tried to stand. "Whoa!" She fell and landed on her butt. "That hurt." She said. She climbed back on to the bed and sighed. "BOBBY!" She called. A few seconds passed and Bobby came in. "What is it?" He asked.

Loor pointed to her leg. Bobby sighed. "Don't worry about it. You just need new bandages. Hold still." He walked over to the dresser and pulled a roll of gauze out of the drawer and took it over to her. He pulled off her old bandages and put the new ones on. "There. Is that better?" He asked. Loor nodded. "Thank you. May I come downstairs with you?" She asked. Bobby nodded. He helped her into the kitchen where Aja and Spader were eating.

"Hobey-ho Loor! Feel any better?" Spader asked. Loor nodded. She sat down across from Aja and Bobby sat next to her. "Loor and I are going to the park today." Bobby said to start conversation. Loor smiled. "Aja, did you and Spader have a good night?" She asked. Aja blushed and nodded. "Yes. Spader took me to Cloral for sniggers. They were delicious." She said.

Spader avoided Bobby's eyes. "What happened to Mark?" Loor asked, not bringing up Courtney. "He went home after telling Courtney to calm down." Spader laughed. Aja nodded in agreement.

Bobby and Loor finished breakfast and left the house. "Are you sure you don't want me to help you?" Bobby asked while seeing Loor limping. Loor nodded. "I am fine. I need to gain stength." She said strongly. "You won't get strong by wearing yourself out." Bobby reasoned. Loor winced. "I need to keep going." She said. Bobby stopped walking and grabbed her wrists.

"Stop hurting yourself. I hate that you are straining yourself. You don't always have to be a warrior." Bobby said. Loor sighed. "You always did think better of me than I did." She said. Bobby nodded. "You need to stop that. Let me carry you." He said. Loor nodded. "Okay. If you think that is good for me." She said. "It is." Bobby replied and picked her up.

Bobby sat down with Loor in his lap on a bench deep in the trees. Loor smiled at him and closed her eyes. "Bobby..." She began. Bobby looked at her. "Protect me." She pleaded. Bobby nodded. "I will." Loor passed out.

Total Cliff Hanger. Read and review please. I need to thank Blissful-Angel01 for reviewing for me and asking me to write more. R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6: SD's Secret

**S.D.'s Secret**

Bobby was upset!

Loor had passed out without warning. He understood why but he wished there was a warning.

He laid her down on the bench and rubbed her hand.

"You couldn't protect her Pendragon. You failed her." said a ice cold voice.

Bobby looked around.

No Saint Dane to be seen.

"She asked you to be there for her and you let her down. How could you forgive yourself for letting her get so sick it caused her to go into a coma?" The voice rasped. Bobby jumped to his feet.

"What do you mean?" Bobby yelled and he heard laughter. "That isn't funny!" He yelled.

"Oh Pendragon, you have no idea."

Bobby could tell it was Saint Dane. "Show yourself Saint Dane! I know you are there!" Bobby yelled.

"Are you sure? Well, if you wish." Saint Dane walked out from behind a tree. "Feel better?" He asked.

Bobby shook his head. "Not really. What did you mean she got sick?"

Saint Dane laughed. "When she got bitten by the quig of course. It got infected. Only one cure. Do you want it?" He asked.

"What do you want Saint Dane?" Bobby asked with his hands in fists.

"The usual of course. Join me Pendragon. We can destroy Halla together. Just join me." Saint Dane insisted.

"I will never join you. Give me the cure." Bobby yelled.

Saint Dane laughed his high-pitched laugh. "It is the one thing you and I don't have Pendragon. Do you know what that is?" He asked.

Bobby shook his head.

"Love. Neither of us have it. You can't heal the Batu girl without it. Give up and join me Pendragon." Saint Dane said dangerously.

"Love? Of course I have love. You have no idea what love is because you never loved anyone yourself because you are a cold-hearted demon." Bobby yelled.

Saint Dane lost his smile. "You are wrong Pendragon." He said.

"About what? About you being cold-hearted or you ever loving anyone?" Bobby asked.

Saint Dane nodded. "The last one." He replied.

"You? Love someone?" Bobby asked.

Saint Dane nodded. "She was a beautiful woman. But in my quest to rule Halla I got her killed." He said.

Bobby didn't seem too interested in his life story.  
"Do you want to know who that woman was Pendragon?" Saint Dane asked.

Bobby shrugged.

"Osa." Saint Dane said quietly. "That's right. I loved Osa and I killed her. But that is over and I have the last chance to fix the life she could have had. I guess you have the power to save Loor after all. I will not stop trying to get rule over Halla. Never. Good day Pendragon." Saint Dane disappeared into nowhere.

Wow.

Did that just happen?

Did Saint Dane just admit he loved Osa, Loor's mother?

No.

It can't be.

No way.

Not Saint Dane.

Not Osa.

"Bobby?" Loor asked, interupting Bobby's train of thought. Bobby looked at her.

"Did I just hear what I think I just heard? Did Saint Dane love my mother?" She asked.

Bobby couldn't answer.

"I don't know. But, I do know that I love you. So, get some rest so we can talk this over later." Bobby sat down next to her. She laid down with her head in his lap and closed her eyes.

Did Saint Dane love Osa?

Was he telling the truth or lying?

No. He couldn't be lying. Bobby would have sensed it.

Yes.

Saint Dane loved Osa.

Wicked, huh? Cliff hanger. Like Spader always says, Hobey-ho! Wait for next chapter. It is about Spader and Aja. Stay in touch. Tata! R&R!!!!


	7. Chapter 7: Aja's Worry

**Aja's Worry**

Aja was so worked up about Spader going off to Cloral without telling her.

Spader had left because they needed help on Grallion.

He was in a hurry so he didn't take the time to say bye to Aja, which made her really mad.

"Calm down Aja. He will be back soon. He sends his apologies. I just talked to him on the phone. He said he had just arrived at the subway station and he was on his way." Bobby assured her.

Bobby was sitting on the couch at his house with Loor laying in his lap, asleep.

Aja crossed her arms and sat back in her chair.

"Fine." She retorted.

Bobby smiled.

"Stop smiling! I just miss him, okay?" Aja yelled.

Bobby shrugged and continued to run his hands through Loor's hair, which he had pulled out of a braid.

"Let me give you some advice," Bobby started "If you really want to win Spader's heart, you gotta cool down. Last thing he wants is a hothead who will murder him if he forgot to call. Yelling will never get you anywhere, we settled this on Veelox."

Aja calmed down and stared at Bobby.

"Thanks, Pendragon. Now I see why you are the lead Traveler." She said.

The door burst open and they looked at it.

"Vo!" Aja said jumping to her feet and running over to him.

She wrapped her arms around Spader's neck.

"How could you leave me?" She cried.

Spader rubbed her back.

"Now, now, mate. Don't cry. I had some business to take care of. But I am back now." He assured her.

Aja nodded and let him go.

"You're right. Sorry." She whispered.

Spader rubbed her cheek.

"No. It is okay. Come on. Let's go for a swim." He suggested.

Aja nodded and went upstairs to change her clothes into a pink one-piece bathing suit.

She ran down the stairs to Spader who had a pair of black shorts and no shirt on.

Aja walked past him, taking a chance to run her fingers through his dark hair and walked to the back door.

Spader walked out after Aja and jumped in the pool out back.

Aja hesitated at the edge of the pool and bent down.

She slid her legs in the water and sat on the edge.

Spader sighed.

"Don't tell me you don't like the water?" He said.

Aja nodded slightly.

Spader swam over to her and stopped right in front. "Here, let me help."

He put his hands on her hips and pulled her into his arms.

"There. You are in the water and you cannot get hurt." Spader said into her ear.

Aja smiled and looked into his eyes.

"You're right. I am in your arms, there is no safer place. Especially not in Lifelight." She said.

Spader kissed her cheek and pulled her over to the side of the pool.

He stopped and let her go.

"Here. This part you can stand in." He said comfortingly.

He backed up into the center of the pool.

"No! Wait. Don't leave me." Aja called.

Spader swam over to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked while slidding his fingers into her blonde hair behind her left ear.

Aja shook her head.

"Nothing. I just... Don't want you to leave me. I never knew my real family and thought it would be nice to start caring for someone I could have a future with, and that is... You." She whispered.

Aja didn't get a warning when Spader leaned forward and kissed her fiercly.

"I would love that." He whispered when they parted.

Aja smiled.

She followed him out into the center of the pool.

He splashed her with water before giving her another kiss.


	8. Chapter 8: Mark's Date

**Mark's Date**

"Courtney!" Mark called dodging a bunch of people walkking in the halls of the high school.

Courtney was walking to her locker. She stopped when she heard Mark's voice.

Mark ran past a group of students to her.

"Hey, Mark." Courtney said.

Mark smiled weakly. "Uh-oh. Bad dad today?" He asked.

Courtney shrugged. "I was. But now I am not." She said.

Mark smiled. "Well. I wanted to know if you wanted to eat dinner with me tonight? I would like to take you out." He asked with his confidence high.

Courtney smiled brightly. "Sure." She answered quietly.

Mark smiled and hugged her. "Thanks C.C. I'll call you later. I'll pick you up at six." He said.

Courtney let him go. "Okay. I'll be looking forward to it. Bye." Mark ran off.

Mark breathed in deeply and looked into the mirror over Bobby's desk.

"Calm down, man. You look fine. Courtney isn't known for blowing off guys just because of their looks. She digs you. So, don't mess it up." Bobby said and got off his bed as there was a knock on his bedroom door.

Bobby opened the door.

"Loor. What's wrong?" Bobby asked seeing the tired and worried look on Loor's face.

Loor shook her head. "Nothing. Umm, Mark. Courtney is downstairs. She needs to talk to you." She said.

Mark looked at Bobby worriedly. He walked out of the room.

"Are you sure you are okay? You just called Courtney by her first name." Bobby asked while motioning Loor to come into his room.

Loor shook her head. "It is a long story. I just want to sit with you." She said and walked in.

Bobby sat on his bed. "Okay. Come on. I'll make you feel better." He said. Loor smiled and sat on the bed next to him. Bobby put his arm around her shoulders and she put her head on his shoulder.

Mark ran down the stairs while buttoning his shirt.

Courney was sitting on the couch talking to Aja and Spader.

"Courtney? What are you doing here? I thought I was supposed to pick you up." Mark asked while walking over to Courtney.

Courtney smiled at him and stood up.

"I couldn't wait to see you. I wanted to see you real bad." She whispered and put her arms around his neck.

Mark froze. He wasn't expecting that.

His shirt was still only half buttoned up. He fiddled with the buttons until Courtney pushed his hands down.

"Let me help you." Courtney whispered. She finished buttoning his shirt for him.

"Thank you. I will go back upstairs and finish getting ready. We can leave in a few minutes." Mark said. He pulled away to walk up the stairs but Courtney grabbed his hand.

"You look perfect. Let's go now." Courtney insisted.

Mark smiled slightly.

"Okay." Mark pulled Courtney out the door. "I can't drive so we will have to walk." He explained.

Courtney shook her head. "That is okay." She said quietly.

Mark's hand sought hers. He finally found it and held it.

Courtney smiled. "Thank you." She whispered.

Mark stopped walking and Courney did too. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Mark turned to face her. "I need to ask you something." She didn't reply. "May I... Kiss you?" He asked. Courtney was shocked at such a stupid question.

"Mark," She sighed "You don't have to ask me things like that. I thought I have made it clear enough that you could see that I like you, really, really, much. Kissing me would be one of the most wonderful things you could do!"

Mark sighed in relief. He stared into her grey eyes. He could smell roses as he moved in to kiss her. He finally reached her lips.

Courtney slid her arms around his neck and they became closer.

Mark's hand slid up her back and into her hair. She moaned into his mouth.

He pulled away from her. "Let's go get that dinner." Courtney whispered. Mark nodded.

HA HA! I am going to end it right here. Keep reading and reviewing. New chapter soon.

-Flare


	9. Chapter 9: Bobby's Love

**Bobby's Love**

Loor moved her head slightly to get comfortable in Bobby's lap. Bobby put his arms around her stomach

"Why don't you stop moving? It will make things easier." He whispered.

"Sorry. I just can't stay still for too long. I don't know why. Ahh!" Loor yelled in pain.

"What is it?" Bobby asked.

"My leg. It hurts." Loor said through gritted teeth. "It will be okay. All I have to do is treat your wound and it will be gone before you know it. All I have to do is love you." Bobby said with his cheek against the top of her head.

Loor smiled. "Thanks Bobby." She whispered. Bobby nodded. "You are welcome. Here. Get some rest. While you sleep I will clean your wound." He said.

Loor nodded. "Okay." She slid off her lap and stood on one foot. "Just sleep in my bed. Don't worry about going to the other side of the house. Lay down." Bobby ordered standing up.

Loor laid down and looked at Bobby. "You like being able to order me around, don't you?" She asked.

Bobby smiled. "Just a little." He said. Loor sighed and shook her head. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Bobby left the room to get bandages and came back. He sat down on the bed next to Loor and pulled the bandage off of her leg.

"Whoa!" Bobby said.

Loor's wound was healing by itself, slowly. She didn't awaken either.

Bobby threw the bandages away and sat back down next to her.

"This must be what Saint Dane meant when he said love was the only cure." Bobby whispered. Loor smiled. "It is." She whispered with her eyes closed.

Bobby looked at her. "I know," He said. "But, I still can't believe what he said about your mother." Loor nodded. "Me neither." She agreed now with her eyes open.

"Bobby?"

"Loor."

"If you really love me, why don't you come and sleep next to me? I feel lonely." Loor said.

Bobby smiled. "Okay." He climbed in the bed next to her.

"Thank you Bobby." She whispered and turned on her side to face him. She closed her eyes again and laid her head on his chest.

Bobby put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. They both fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10: Dane, Aja, and Vo

**Dane, Aja, and Vo**

Aja dried her face off with a towel and climbed out of the pool.

Spader climbed out after her and put his arms around her stomach from behind, taking her by surprise.

"You are not going home yet, right?" He asked in her ear.

Aja laughed. "Whatever you want, Vo." She said.

Spader kissed her cheek. "Okay." He said.

"Wow. Let's see how angry I can make both of you." Said a deep evil voice.

Spader looked up. Saint Dane was on the roof.

"Saint Dane." Aja breathed. Spader let her go.

"Aja. Go inside. Get Pendragon and Loor and get your Hobey butt out of here. I don't want you in the middle of this. This is going to be a real natty-do." Spader ordered.

"No, Vo. I am not leaving you." Aja said. Spader moaned.

Saint Dane jumped off the roof and landed in front of them. "Don't even try it." He said.

Spader looked around. He spotted a pole on the ground. He dashed toward it and picked it up. He swung it at Saint Dane and it hit him in the side.

"That is so ridiculus. Fight like a real man Spader." Saint Dane bellowed while regaining his balance.

Spader smiled. "No. Now, get lost." He said. Saint Dane looked to Aja and smiled. "You will all fail sooner or later. Sort of what you did on Veelox, Kilian." He jumped back on the roof and jumped to another until he was out of sight.

Spader turned to Aja. "Hey. You all right?" He asked. Aja nodded slowly.

"Let's go inside." She said and walked past him and into the house.

R&R!!!! Next Chapter coming soon!!!


	11. Chapter 11: Bobby's Orders

**Bobby's Orders**

"What did he mean by that?" Bobby asked. Spader shrugged. "No idea, mate."

Loor shifted herself on the couch.

"Why didn't you guys wake us up last night when this happened?" Bobby asked.

Aja shrugged. "We saw you and Loor asleep together and decided not to wake you. Sorry for being considerate." She snapped.

Bobby shook his head. "Well, it doesn't matter anymore. It is over. Let's all go home. Aja go back to Veelox. Spader go back to Cloral. Loor go back to Zadaa. I will explain it later." He ordered.

"No!" Loor protested.

Bobby sighed. "You all need to go back. Please don't contradict me. I know what I am doing." He said.

"Pendragon, there is no way I am leaving you. So, you better come with me, or lt me stay here." Loor said dangerously.

Bobby moaned. "Fine. You can stay. But, Aja and Spader, you need to leave. Things are starting to go wrong here on Second Earth that I don't want you to get into. So, you both can go to Cloral or where ever. I don't really care. Just get out of this territory. Spader, when you leave, send Gunny to me." He ordered.

Spader and Aja reluctantly left because Bobby was the boss, literally. They went to the old house and took the flume to First Earth where they got Gunny and then flumed to Veelox while the old man went to Second Earth.

"Good day, shorty. What do you need me for?" Gunny asked, stepping past Bobby into the house.

He waved to Loor and turned to Bobby. "Well, Saint Dane is here on Second Earth and we need your help." Bobby said.

Gunny sat across from Loor in a chair. Bobby sat next to Loor and put his arm around her.

"I see. Well. First of all, do you know where he is?" Gunny asked.

Bobby looked at Loor. "No. He came here last night while me and Loor were sleeping and Aja and Spader saw him on the roof.

Gunny shook his head. "I have an idea. Do you think you can meet me about three miles from here to the east? About an hour from now." He asked.

Bobby and Loor nodded.

Gunny got up and walked out the door.

R&R!!!! Next Chapter coming soon!!!


	12. Chapter 12: Kidnap

**Kidnap**

Bobby and Loor set out after the agreed hour. They walked down to where Gunny asked to meet him.

They appeared at a small out of buisness store.

"Gunny!" Bobby called and the tall man turned around.

"NO!" Bobby yelled.

Gunny's body began to transform...

"So, it was you who asked us to meet you?" Bobby asked after Saint Dane had dragged them into the store.

Saint Dane laughed his evil laugh.

"Well, now, I guess since I have you right where I want you, I could...possibly...Tell you." He teased.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Just get on with it!" He said as Saint Dane tied him and Loor together, back-to-back.

"Very well." Saint Dane rasped and backed away from them, into a chair across the room.

"I need your help." Saint Dane said after a while.

"With _what_?" Loor asked, struggling to break free of our reins.

Saint Dane sighed. "Just give up already. Those ropes are tied with magic, they won't come off that easily." He said exhaustedly.

Loor relaxed, and leaned against Bobby. Bobby smiled, then looked into Saint Dane's ice blue eyes.

Sorry for the short chapter. R&R! maybe I will think of more to write.


	13. Chapter 13: Unexpected

**Unexpected**

Sorry for the short chapter. R&R! maybe I will think of more to write.

"Why are you so exhausted?" Bobby asked.

Saint Dane shot him a dangerous look. "Why do you care?"

Bobby shrugged. "I would like to know my enemy's weakness." He said playfully.

"Weakness?" Saint Dane roared. "You want to know my main weakness?" He seemed mad.

Bobby had never seen him this angry before. He didn't answer.

"Her name is Flare Kilik. You want to know why she is my weakness?" Saint Dane asked angrily.

Bobby nodded.

"She is taking power. Quickly. I need your help. She is more powerful than you know." Saint Dane yelled.

Loor looked at Bobby. Bobby looked at Loor.

"A girl has overthrown you?" Bobby asked.

"Yes. She is your age. I am afraid to say, I need help." Saint Dane said quietly.

"How can we trust you?" Loor asked.

Sant Dane swore under his breath and turned away from them.

"I don't...I don't know. I guess...I just have to hope." He said.

"Fine, we will help. Only if you show us her. If we see her at work, we will agree to help." Bobby said. Loor nodded.

Saint Dane stepped forward and untied them.

"I am very grateful. Yes, I will show you to her. She is on the territory, Denduron." He said.

Loor grabbed Bobby's hand and looked into Saint Dane's eyes. "You better not be lying." She warned.

Saint Dane nodded in reluctancy.

Wasn't expected, huh? R&R!


	14. Chapter 14: The Wife

**Chapter 14: The Wife**

Denduron was at it's usual standards except one thing...

A girl about 17 years old was flying in mid air sending fire out of her hands at the village. "That's her?" Bobby asked. Saint Dane nodded solemnly. Loor and Bobby followed him to the hospital hut.

"How do you know who she is?" Loor asked Saint Dane. Saint Dane looked at her.

"Umm... Long story. We don't have enough time to talk. We need to stop her. See her eyes are silver? They are like that because she is a vampire/dragon and her eyes show the mood she is in. We need her eyes to go back to the beautiful blue ones she started with." Saint Dane answered. Bobby looked at him strangely and smiled suspiciously.

"So, how are we going to do that?" Loor asked, still not convinced that Saint Dane was telling the truth.

"First, she isn't that age. She is actually my age, she just looks younger. Second, she is powerful, which means, we need another powerful person." Saint Dane looked at Bobby.

"Me? I am not powerful, how could I...?" Bobby was cut off when Loor kissed his lips fiercly.

Loor pulled away. "Are you kidding me? Of course you are powerful. You brought me back...from the dead! How could you NOT be powerful?" She asked.

Bobby smiled...weakly.

"Okay, but how?" Bobby asked Saint Dane.

Saint Dane headed off into discussion. They sat there talking it over in the hut until someone came a knockin'.

"Where is my husband?" A loud voice roared. They looked out the window and Bobby saw Saint Dane wince and hide under the window pane.

"Don't tell me you had something to do with this? Let me guess, you killed her husband and now she is looking for revenge?" Bobby asked. Saint Dane shook his head.

"Then what is it?" Loor countered. Saint Dane looked at Flare Kilik through the window and back at them. "Long story." He murmured.

"Then start talking!" Bobby yelled. Saint Dane gulped. "You had something to do with this. Who was her husband?"

Saint Dane moaned. "You don't understand." He said quietly.

"Oh really?" Saint Dane nodded "Then why don't you explain it?" Bobby asked. Saint Dane stood up.

"You don't understand it because...I am her husband." He looked out the window. Loor and Bobby's mouths dropped.

**HAHAHA! What's expecting that, huh? Well, R&R for the next chapter.  
-Flare **


	15. Chapter 15: New Plan

"I still can't believe he has a wife." Bobby mumbled to Loor.

"Neither do I. I thought he loved my mother." Loor wondered

Bobby glanced at the woman destroying the Milago village and sighed.

"Either way, we have to stop her before she detroys all of Denduron." He said

Loor looked across the hut at Saint Dane. He was sitting on a bench looking at the wooden floor.

"Why?" Loor asked, looking intensly at him.

Saint Dane's eyes shot up. "What do you mean?" He asked coldly.

"Why?" Loor asked simply.

Saint Dane sighed and looked at his hands. "Because I was forced. I didn't mean to." He answered.

Bobby looked between the two and sighed. "What are you talking about?" He asked cluelessly.

"Why he killed my mother." Loor answered, her voice even.

"Loor," Bobby murmured, placing a hand on her back. "It'll be okay. Don't hide anything."

Loor's expression softened when she looked him in the eyes.

"I know Bobby." She whispered before he kissed her.

Saint Dane sighed and stood up. "We need to think of a plan to stop her." He spoke out.

Loor and Bobby parted and looked up at him.

"What do you suggest we do?" Loor asked quietly.

Saint Dane sighed and turned to them.

"I say we kill here." Saint Dane said sternly.

"You're saying we kill your wife?" Bobby asked, surprised.

Loor just stared at him stupidly.

"But she is your WIFE!" Bobby exclaimed when Saint Dane nodded.

"I am aware of that Pendragon. Now this is how I think we should do it..."

Loor and Bobby watched him silently as he did a demonstration.

Soory it took so long to write this chapter. Been busy and stuff. New chapter soon. R&R!!!


	16. Chapter 16: Confrontation

**Confrontation  
**

Bobby and Loor watched out the window. Saint Dane was walking out of the hut toward the woman standing in the center of the village.

"Flare, this has got to stop." Saint Dane whispered, stopping just before her.

"Stop what, Dane?" Flare asked.

Saint Dane sighed. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, Flare. Stop this nonsense and come back to the good person you once was."

Flare burst out into laughter. "Nice one, Dane. Next thing you're gonna say is I that I wanted to marry you."

Saint Dane sighed once more. "Flare, please."

Flare turned around a jumped onto one of the other huts. "Nice try, Dane. It isn't gonna work."

Bobby and Loor came out of the hut and walked up to Saint Dane.

"Oh how cute, Dane. You got the little Travelers to help you." Flare cooed.

Saint Dane waved his hand a it shot a bolt of lightning at Flare. She dodged it and jumped off the hut, landing behind Loor. She grabbed Loor and threw her on the ground. Loor tripped her and Bobby tried to hold her down. Flare pulled away and jumped back up on the hut.

"Flare, you don't seem so confident right now." Saint Dane said, smug.

Flare laughed, "No one said I was confident. Well I'll have to catch ya later. Bye!" She jumped off and disappeared into nowhere.

Bobby helped Loor of the ground and they both looked at Saint Dane.

"Okay, Saint Dane. We'll help you." Bobby said.

Loor nodded.

Saint Dane smiled slightly and they all looked to where Flare disappeared.

**Sorry for short chapter and long wait. Read and review please.**


End file.
